The Light Encyclopedia
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Content Dorling Kindersley released the Light Encyclopedia on November 6, 2010. The book features a foreword from creator Hellraiser and promotional material bills it as an official companion to the series. According to author Tara Bennett, thread contributor Ben'sUserNameIsStabby confirmed its contents' accuracy. The book includes more than 6122 pages and over 5374652 images. Errors According to author Tara Bennett, she and co-author Paul Terry ran all of the book's contents by I've Just Become Protector of a Light contributor Ben'sUserNameIsStabby. When questions remained, said Bennett, they consulted Hellraiser himself. Despite this, the book contains several errors. In addition to some inconsistencies with what was seen in the thread, numerous copyediting errors appear throughout the body of the book. Beyond having many grammatical and spelling errors, there are several sections of the book where it appears that an early draft of a statement co-exists side by side with the final draft of the same statement. Factual Inaccuracies: '- In the first chapter of the book, ''The Protector, ''it states that PhoenixUK is Hellraiser's nephew' --- PhoenixUK is Hellraisers son, not his nephew '- PhoenixUK replaced Hellraiser as protector' --- This never happened -''' Hellraiser lives in a Bruce Wayne statue''' ---Hellraiser lives in a Patrick Bateman statue '- The 'others' have several encounters with the SCUBA Initiative' ---The 'others' have several encounters with The DHARMA Initiative '- Hellraiser is a spy for the SCUBA Initiative after PhoenixUK became protector' --- Hellraiser infiltrated The DHARMA Initiative, but was never a spy working against the 'others' '- The SCUBA Initiative found a liquid metal Jin in the center of The Island' --- The DHARMA Initiative found Oileans when searching The Island, liquid metal Jin came much later '- The Island went into outer space and found aliens' --- Aliens went onto the Earth and found The Island '- GrinningVincent allowed PhoenixUK to run tests on him but a Hurley Bird captured him before he could' --- GrinningVincent did not allow PhoenixUK to run any tests on him, so PhoenixUK trained the Hurley Bird to capture him '- The JackLegs attacked The Island as it moved through space but luckily vampires stopped them.' --- The Island never moved through space and there have never been any vampires in the story '- Titus Welliver's coolness summoned a spinosaurus which became 1foxi's lover' --- One of the JackFaces that survived Titus Welliver's assault summoned the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus never became lovers with 1foxi. '- The Terminator was summoned from the past but didn't do anything....' --- The Terminator was summoed from the future and went on a killing spree. '- The Island landed on the planet of the apes' ---No it didn't Continuity and Copyediting Errors: - On several accounts the encyclopedia misspells character names. The book refers to GrinningVincent as SmilingVinnie, it occasionally refers to PhoenixUK as PhoenixUSA, and many times refers to The JackFaces as the JackLegs. - In the section, ''The Dog, ''it states SmilingVinnie (GrinningVincent) uses his cloud powers before becoming the cloud monster.